


Manip: A Second Chance At First Love

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Last Tango in Holby AU. Made as a thank you for donations to Mcmillan Cancer Research through my profile during Sober October.





	Manip: A Second Chance At First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost the it, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
